Question: $ C = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}4 & 2 & 1 \\ 6 & 8 & 4 \\ 0 & 1 & 3\end{array}\right]$ What is $ C^{T}$ ?
Explanation: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ C^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}4 & 6 & 0 \\ 2 & 8 & 1 \\ 1 & 4 & 3\end{array}\right]$